In order to prevent unauthorised duplication or alteration of documents such as banknotes, security devices are often incorporated within banknotes as a deterrent to copyists. The security devices are either designed to deter copying or to make copying apparent once copying occurs. Despite the wide variety of techniques which are available, there is always a need for further techniques which can be applied to provide a security device.